Talk:Godslayer
In which book did Brust identify Godslay, Iceflame and the Orb as the three most powerful of the great weapons? -- Dragaera booksearch says Yendi, chapter 10 (since not all books are indexed for dragaera booksearch, there might be others as well). Citing the relevant lines: :"Anyone with the psionic sensitivity of a caterpillar would have recognized it as a Morganti weapon, one which kills without chance of revivification. Anyone with any acquaintance with the legends surrounding Sethra Lavode would have recognized it as Iceflame, a Great Weapon, one of the Seventeen. Whatever power it was that hid in, under, and around Dzur Mountain, Iceflame was tied to it. The only other known artifacts with power to match it were the sword Godslayer and the Imperial Orb." (emphasis mine, of course) Note that the Orb is described as an artefact with power, but not specifically as a Great Weapon. However: --Davdi 16:17, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Many thanks. Thanks fot the answer. Is there a way to search for such items in these books without bothering those with greater personal knowledge of them? : Only the usual. :*Dragaera booksearch, set up by David Dyer-Bennett, which searchs through several (not all) of the books at once :*Amazon's Search Inside feature, which as might be guessed, allows searching inside each of the books (separately) :*Google Books, similar to Amazon, but slightly different, and with fewer books & fewer hits visible. :It also helps to know how to search. For example, "Godslayer" has far fewer hits than "Iceflame" or "Orb", and thus was far easier to use to find the citation you mentioned. :--Davdi 01:06, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::Note: The solution to this query would seem to be some kind of Dragaera concordance, if such a thing existed. Anyone want to volunteer to write it? I'd buy a copy. --Majikjon 04:32, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::: You could try adding stuff to The Concordances and Characters Wiki here at Wikia. HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 18:01, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Godslayer’s healing Notice how Lady Teldra again heals Vlad in Tiassa, just as in Dzur. During the fight with the band of Sara’s irate Issola relatives bent on, if not an honor-killing, at least an honor-thrashing, Vlad is somehow parted from Lady Teldra, is multiply wounded, and falls into the river to be carried away. Apparently Sara was contacted, possibly by her family but more probably by Loiosh, and went to the scene of the fight. Once Sara had recovered the weapon and brought it secretly to the severely wounded Vlad, now in Khaavren’s care, Vlad quickly climbed out the window and made his “escape”. Doubtless the desire to return the weapon surreptitiously played some part in her request for privacy. This was just after he’d asked the physicker for opium in lieu of removing his protective amulet for magical healing, a substance the healer disavowed any knowledge of. (Why did Vlad say “Of course not” about that?) Vlad could never have made a quick recovery from near-mortal wounds without his Great Weapon’s help. We don’t know what Sara knew of the weapon’s powers, just that it had to be recovered and returned to Vlad. Could her being an Issola like Teldra herself, and one with an affection for Vlad, have had any influence. I wonder why her family didn’t take it, or whether they tried to do so but couldn’t or didn’t. Why during battle weren’t they soul-sucked into the Morganti weapon? Shouldn’t they have been terrified? We know from the later fight that one of them had a Morganti weapon himself. --Tom Christiansen 23:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC)